


Home

by theangelanddean



Series: Apple Pie Lives [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, happy endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 02:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4728812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangelanddean/pseuds/theangelanddean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A happy home. What more can the couple ask for?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank noxsoulmate for inspiring me to carry this verse on. I think this will be the end and I dedicate this entire work to noxsoulmate. Thank you so much. <3

Castiel was in the greenhouse that connected both his and Dean’s house together. He was so glad that this neighborhood did not have a house owners association because connecting both their houses may have been impossible. The renovation took months but the end result was beautiful. 

They took Castiel’s house and took out the bottom floor and made it into a garage. Fully equipped with everything Dean would need to provide storage for his baby and Cas’s van and the perfect workspace to work on his antique cars he remodels for a living. The top floor was a luxury suite for the happy couple, Mr. & Mr. Novak-Winchester. Fully equipped with a large bed, two walk in closets, a large bathroom with a Jacuzzi hot tub and a large shower. And of course a small bar and a room for their voluptuous deeds. 

Dean’s house was separated too. The top floor was divided in two to make large rooms, closets, and bathrooms for both Mary and Claire. The bottom floor had a nice kitchen with an open floor plan to the living room with surround sound and the best large screen TV Dean could find. Other necessities like a powder room and laundry was placed in that floor. The basement was an entertainment room with a nice music system a large bar and a pool table. It also had an extra room for guests to crash, but it was mostly Sam due to his rocky relationship with his girlfriend, Ruby. 

A pool plus a barbeque/fire pit was built in the backyard for the entire family to enjoy. The house fulfilled all the needs for the Novak-Winchester family. And as Castiel Novak is a New York Bestseller, money was not a problem for this family. It was the best house on the block and people would just ogle the house in jealously. It was home.

Castiel gets a text from Mary to come outside to the garage. He places the watering can down and walks to the garage. He sees her gawking at the Impala. That was never a good thing. If anything happened to Dean’s baby…Cas stops the thought immediately not wanting to think of the consequences. 

“What?” Cas approaches carefully. 

“I think Dad lost his marbles.” Mary said. 

Castiel comes around to the back of the Impala and sees the washable car paint they used on the minivan for their daughters graduation on the back window. They formed the words _JUST MARRIED (Well, 2 years now but still EXCITED)_. 

“Oh, crap.” Dean comes down the stairs with a bottle of beer. “Uh, that was supposed to be a surprise after Mary and Claire left for the road trip.” 

“Dean, you wrote on the Impala. You wrote on your baby.” Cas says slowly, trying to understand what had gotten into Dean. 

“Chill. It’s washable.” Dean shrugs. 

“Dad. You got bat-shit mad when Claire suggested we take the Impala to graduation because you didn’t want that cheep art on your baby.” Mary snaps. 

“Yeah, I saw it come off the van easily so I thought no harm, right?” Dean sighs. “Sorry for yelling at you, sweetheart.” 

“It’s fine. You did hurt Claire though.” Mary says as a matter of fact. 

“It’s fine. I made him beg for my forgiveness.” Claire yells from the convertible that entered the driveway. “The gas tank is full and we are ready for our awesome graduation road trip.” 

Castiel engulfs Mary in his arms. “You remember everything?” 

“Yes, Dad.” 

“I’m just worried for you both.” Cas lets go. 

“I’m sure they’ll be fine.” Dean hugs Mary and rubs Claire head, messing up her hair. “But yeah. Be careful both of you.” 

“We will.” They say in unison. “Bye!” 

Dean and Castiel watch them drive away and Cas turns to Dean and wraps his arms around his waist. 

“They’ll be fine. Right?” Cas asks quietly. 

“Yeah. They will.” Dean rubs Cas’s back. “They’ll be back before you know it.” 

Cas’s attention goes back to the Impala. He smiles fondly at the words on the window and leans back from the hug and places a chaste kiss on Dean’s lips. 

“What was that for?” Dean asks. 

“I’m excited too.” Cas says. “Two years and it still feels like the day we got married.” 

Dean takes Cas’s hand and leads him inside - inside the house that they made home. They are happy. Their children are happy. Dean never thought he would ever live like this but it happened. And this is all thanks to his blue-eyed husband he gets to take home everyday.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://heavenlycas.co.vu/) || [Twitter](https://twitter.com/heavenlyish)


End file.
